Dulcemente amargo
by Swe3tLoOve
Summary: Una chica en busca de la perfección... Una enfermedad... Todo puede cambiar...         Hola! Soy nueva aquí, dejo mi primera historia, esperando les guste y les de en que pensar  Espero comentarios!


Apenas han pasado 2 horas desde que he vuelto a despertar, el frio incontenible que me cala hasta los huesos ha hecho que por más que quiera dormir no pueda...

Todas las noches es lo mismo desde que tengo 15 años, desde que mi fijación por ser la más linda del cole se convirtió en una obsesión, obsesión por demostrar que

yo puedo ser la más hermosa y delgada del mundo, claro que para demostrarlo tuve que acallar las habladurías de mi hermana mayor, ella siempre me decía que debía

dejar de comer tanto, ya que si lo seguía haciendo ningún chico guapo se fijaría en mi por verme como una vaca, ya estaba harta de ese comentario, aunque la mayoría

de las veces le restaba importancia, pero todo fue tragedia al ver diariamente a las hermosas modelos de revistas, con sus cuerpos tan delgados,_"una absoluta _

_perfección"_pensaba yo, empezaba a creer que mi hermana tenía razón, cada vez que me veía en un espejo lo único que veía era a una_"cerda"_, tal vez me estaba

volviendo loca, o tal vez debería de hacer algo al respecto...

Hable con mi madre sobre comenzar una dieta ya que no soportaba el martirio de verme así, ella me aconsejo que lo pensará bien, que apenas se estaba

desarrollando mi cuerpo y que más adelante todo volvería a su sitio,_"lo pensaré"_le dije, claro que lo pensaría, comencé a buscar en internet sobre como adelgazar,

después de encontrar cosas absurdas que podía hacer para bajar de peso, la verdad un poco complicadas y que llevaban mucho tiempo, la respuesta llego a mis

manos, una página llena de imágenes de chavas que adelgazaron con los maravillosos tips que ahí les daban, todo era perfecto, tan fácil, tan claro,_"mantente con frio _

_siempre, -_me encanta el frio-_bebe agua con hielo, mucha agua, controla las calorías que comes, que sean menos de 500 diarias,__comer hielo si sientes mucha hambre"_Todo

eso sonaba fácil, termine haciendo caso a todas esas cosas, termine ayunando durante 28 días para que los músculos de mi cuerpo perdieran peso, comía goma de

mascar a todas horas para evitar la ansiedad que me daba por querer comer, al principio todo iba perfecto, con todo el tiempo libre que tenía, ya que no salía mucho,

dormía ya que esto era bueno según los_"tips",_total que al cabo de 2 semanas había bajado un total de 4 kg. Me sentía maravillosamente bien, pero aun así creía que

todavía faltaba mucho más por perder.

Todo se convirtió en una rutina, 2 kilos más durante la 2° semana, otros 5 durante las próximas 2 semanas más, estupendo, todo iba tan bien, mi hermana estaba tan

celosa de mi por verme tan bien, en la escuela todos me elogiaban, a los chicos les gustaba más, pero a la única que no tenía tan contenta era a mi madre que se la

pasaba reclamándome por no comer como_"debería hacerlo"_y para darle gusto durante la cena de navidad cene tanto que de un momento para otro me encontraba en el

baño devolviendo la cena, mi madre detrás de mi asustada gritaba que llamaran a un doctor, no para de vomitar... lo siguiente que recuerdo es lo de estar en una

cama de hospital con mi madre a un lado de mi, llorando, que buena forma de pasar la navidad. El médico le dijo a mi madre que debería de tener cuidado conmigo, que

tenia principios de anorexia y que si no se me trataba a tiempo podría llegar a ser fatal, desde ese momento mi madre no se despegaba de mi, la tenía a todas horas

dándome de comer como si tuviera a un cerdo en engorda, era desesperante, tenía que hacer algo al respecto y lo haría pronto...

Al pasar el tiempo, mi madre dejo de cuidarme tanto cuando le dije que ya todo estaba bien, que todo había mejorado, sin embargo creo que nada iba bien, al mirarme

en el espejo veía de nuevo a la gorda de siempre, no soportaba el verme así y decidí tomar medidas, entre de nuevo a la página de internet y les hable sobre mi

situación, me dieron unos consejos de cómo volver a mi rutina sin que nadie se diera cuenta... Cada que era la horade la comida o la cena subía con mis alimentos a mi

cuarto y mientras los demás veían por la mañana una bandeja y platos de comida vacía, yo veía una bolsa de plástico llena de calorías yendo directo al bote de basura

de una de mis vecinas. Las cosas mejoraron, volví a bajar los kilos que había subido y como regalo baje otros más y para que no notaran tanto la pérdida de peso

usaba dos o tres blusas por debajo de mi uniforme o ropa, así continuo todo, bajaba de peso, más maquillaje en mi cara para disimular las ojeras, nada de ropa

escotada o faldas demasiado cortas, comencé con los cortes profundos en mis brazos y estomago ya que según la página eso ayuda a bajar calorías, me estaba

convirtiendo en una chica hermosa y eso era una gran recompensa por lo que hacía en mi cuerpo...

Todo cambio una mañana, después de 2 años haciendo lo mismo, mientras bajaba las escaleras de mi casa, me sentía tan mareada que no sabía ni en donde pisaba y

paso lo inevitable, caí escaleras abajo hasta quedar inconsciente y con una contusión en mi cabeza...

...y de nuevo termine en un cuarto de hospital, todo fue un caos total, mi madre me miraba entre triste y molesta, me sentía fatal, toda mi cabeza daba vueltas, mi

mamá me dijo que me iba a quedar internada durante unos días más, lo acepte, creyendo que todo estaría bien, los días pasaban y me sentía frustrada, mi madre me

obligaba a comer y yo me resistía, me volvía histérica y la enfermera tenía que inyectarme un sedante, cosa que sucedía muy a menudo, todo era tan doloroso para mi

madre que ya no lo soporto y decidió internarme en un centro especializado en desordenes alimenticios, los doctores me detectaron anorexia y desde entonces llevo

más de 5 años entrando y saliendo del hospital, cortes, vomito, mirándome al espejo diariamente, observando esa figura tan horrorosa que me da el reflejo del espejo,

sufriendo agonías, queriendo morir para evitar mi sufrimiento, saber que ya nadie me quiere, porque nadie quiere a una anoréxica, porque todos los amigos que tenía

me abandonaron, porque los celos que mi hermana me tenia ahora se convirtieron en lástima, porque esperar es tan doloroso como un cáncer terminal...

...Tan dulcemente amargo...


End file.
